


lucky (i'm in love with you)

by beijingaccent9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9
Summary: Sehun and Minseok are lucky to have each other despite what others think.





	lucky (i'm in love with you)

  
The sunlight peeking through the cracks of the window illuminates the younger's smooth and untainted skin. He's sprawled on Sehun's bed, tired from all the activities he was forced to join for college week and being the nice person whom he is, he cannot bear to say no and see the disappointed look on his friend's face.

Sehun caresses his boyfriend's cheeks with his hand almost as big as Minseok's face– if not bigger. He smiles as the younger flinches, looking so unguarded as his shirt hikes up around his chest.

He stands up, so careful not to wake up the sleeping figure laying comfortably on his bed, thinking what ingredients he has in his fridge. This isn't the first time he'll cook for his boyfriend, but he always makes sure Minseok eats his greens and protein. He still finds it cute when he recalled Minseok saying he likes to grow as tall as him so he won't look like a kid anymore, and you know, tell those judgmental people off.

Sehun is a nice man and the younger is aware of that fact, but it still bothers him whenever people look at them with disgust in their faces. Minseok is twenty-one and he knows what he's doing with his life. Sehun is twenty-eight and he isn't older by so much anyway.

"How was I allowed to have you?" He asks himself and momentarily stops in his tracks as he stares back lovingly at his petite boyfriend, smiling once again before he snaps back to reality. He has to cook before Minseok wakes up from his deep slumber.

 

  
Minseok wakes up half an hour later, bringing his body to stand up, fighting against the fatigue from yesterday night. He finds Sehun at the counter, a smile threatening to form on his lips as he finds Minseok heading his way to him with little steps.

"You're awake!" He gets all jumpy, like all the excitement that surged up in his body can't fit inside his heart. "I cooked! There you go. Steamed veggies and omelette!"

Minseok stares at the glorious feast on the table with wide eyes, always finds it amazing how Sehun is capable of almost everything there is to do– from managing a firm to cooking. Really, how did someone as meek and insecure as him captivated a lovely man who can have any person he wants?

He stands there, eyes still droopy and arms open wide as he waits for Sehun to envelope him, cage him with his bigger frame. And the older does, and Minseok can't help but to admire the work of art on his chest, the tattoo that outlines Sehun's spontaneity.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Minseok asks, looking up at him with watery eyes, pleading him to not leave him alone in their huge pent house.

The older pats his head and coos at him. "I have to," He kisses Minseok's forehead, then he looks at him in the eyes– liking how they sparkle as the younger's cheek reddens in obvious embarrassment. "But I can cancel all the meetings today just for you."

Minseok hates it when Sehun spoils him, hates it when he's treated like royalty when he isn't one. Sehun, on the other hand, is different. He likes it when he spoils the younger one– because it's Minseok who gave color to his monochrome life.


End file.
